


A New Kind of Surf

by RowynSN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Family, Femslash Big Bang, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Surfing, Trans Boyd, Trans Character, art included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowynSN/pseuds/RowynSN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you need any help with anything?” a woman asked from behind her. She turned around for a second to glance at the woman, then stopped and stared. It was the same woman from the beach, fully clothed this time in brown bell bottoms and a light blue top instead of a bikini. Her smile was large and beautiful, and Lydia had to tear her gaze away. So much for that attraction being a fluke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, what a journey this fic has been. I started this in August and now, in December, I'm finally posting this with wonderful art to go along with it too. Thank you [yue-ix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix) for drawing such amazing things for this fic and for being the most supportive artist I could have asked for. But seriously. Thank you for putting up with my shit. And thank you [dance4thedead](www.archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead.org) for fixing my mistakes and making this fic a lot better. :) Also, thank you [Jess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains) for going through the first chapter.

So far, the thing she liked the most about Santa Cruz were the beaches. While she wasn’t too into the druggies or hippies that littered them, there was still an energy about them that Lydia enjoyed. The sand and sun was hot, but she liked the feeling on her skin. Sounds of the ocean and chattering made her eyes flutter, a nap probably on its way.

“Do you think someone would teach me how to surf?” Jackson asked from beside her as they watched all of those people in the water.

“Ask or throw them a ten. You’re pretty and I’m sure most of these people need the money.”

But Jackson didn’t move. Instead he opted to tan with her and continue to watch the surfers. One of the surfers, a pretty girl with black hair clinging to her face, rode a wave towards them. A long leather necklace curved along her bikini top and disappeared in her cleavage. Her body was fit and toned. When she got out of the water, the arm that gripped her board bulged and showcased all of her muscles. When Lydia’s eyes moved downward, she noticed the surfer’s stomach had the beginnings of a six pack. Lydia watched the woman intently as she dried off.

“I’m bored. That party is soon. Let’s go.”

Lydia sighed. She really didn’t want to leave just yet, but they did agree to go a couple of days ago. They had come to Santa Cruz the summer before classes started at the college to get comfortable with the area. Plus, after finding out that she was a banshee by finding dead bodies in her old town, a beach-filled vacation was exactly what she needed. “Sure.”

When they left the beach, images of the other woman circled her mind as heat pooled in her lower stomach. The feeling, while familiar, was weird knowing she was feeling desire for a girl. As soon as they got to the new apartment that they started renting out the day before, she put it out of her mind, writing it off as fluke.

********

Lydia left all of her records at home, not being able to fit much in Jackson’s tiny car. So as soon as she had the chance, she went to the nearest record store. She went inside then strode straight to the back to start looking for bossa nova records. It was a small store with records packed everywhere she looked. The walls were a bright orange and green and the faint smell of dust tickled her nose.

“Do you need any help with anything?” a woman asked from behind her. She turned around for a second to glance at the woman, then stopped and stared. It was the same woman from the beach, fully clothed this time in brown bell bottoms and a light blue top instead of a bikini. Her smile was large and beautiful, and she had to tear her gaze away. So much for that attraction being a fluke.

“No, not really,” Lydia said, then continued looking through the pile, but she didn’t find anything. “Do you have any bossa nova?”

The woman - Lydia looked at her nametag - Allison - nodded and went to the opposite end of the shop before patting the top of a bin of records. “This shop isn’t too organized, but this is the general area that you’ll find bossa nova.”

“Thank you. Do you have any recommendations?” She probably saw a lot of music coming in and out of the store since she worked here.

Allison smiled. “Yeah, but I keep coming back to the same records. Have you ever heard of the Grateful Dead or Pink Floyd?”

She had, but she wasn’t a fan of rock and roll. She prefered the smooth sounds of jazz, bossa nova was her favorite type. It was a Brazilian form of jazz that was both catchy and soulful: the perfect mixture for music in her opinion. “They’re okay. I don’t really like either of them much.”

Her mouth opened and her brows went up. “You don’t like the Grateful Dead? How is that even possible, man?”

“I’m just not a fan of rock and roll.”

“Not a fan?” she repeated, as if she was just insulted. Allison marched to the counter to a record player and picked out a record from the pile below the player, put it on, and turned up the volume. The beginning sounded like a bunch of clocks being banged around, and then it slowed down and drums played. When the singer started singing, Allison closed her eyes, swaying with the music, until she opened them suddenly, as if she just remembered Lydia was there. “You don’t think this is the best stuff ever? You don’t feel this in your soul?”

Lydia shook her head. It was nice for rock and roll, but jazz was more soulful than this could ever be.

“I can’t believe you don’t hear that. Pink Floyd is a legend and for good reason.”

Silence grew between them for a second before Lydia said, “What about you? Do you like bossa nova?”

Allison shook her head. “I feel the same way about bossa nova. It’s alright, but nothing life changing. Not like this.”

“I would make you listen to Astrud Gilberto, but she’d be lost on you.”

Lydia turned around and went back to looking for records. When she’d finally found a few, three other customers had come in and Allison was helping a woman find something. Lydia went in line and waited. Coming back to the counter after a few minutes had passed, Allison then told her the total. She paid quickly and went to leave, but before she did, Allison said, “Come again. Talking with you was fun.” And then she was off to help the other people trickling into the store.

Something akin to warmth settled in her chest. It was kind of like making a friend. And she hadn’t had one of those in a while (though her mind pointed out that friends usually didn’t lust after each other, but she ignored that). She would come back later - probably tomorrow, if she were being honest with herself - and talk to Allison again. She should feel pathetic. After all, she was the most popular girl in Beacon Hills. Lydia never went to people, people came to her, but for Allison, she’d make an exception.

                                                                              

 


	2. Chapter 2

Allison had a crush. Not just any crush. The woman was probably straight and dating someone on top of that. If that didn't warn her about how this would end then she didn't know what would. But even then, Allison couldn't get over Lydia. She was smart and sassy, and while her music taste was a bit questionable, everything about her was interesting, and Allison couldn't wait for their daily encounters at the record store. Though it didn't take long for her boss to notice how much she socialized with Lydia instead of doing her job and she was given a stern talking to. So she decided to invite her to go surfing instead of the usual record store visit.

Lydia came in as she usually did: early in the morning with huge shades on, wearing something stylish. This time it was a yellow dress with a black collar and black flats.

If someone would have told her she would start crushing on someone like Lydia a few months ago, she would have thought they were joking.

"What are you doing later on today?" Allison asked as soon as she came to the counter.

"Nothing much. Maybe going shopping later on for some things. Why?"

"I thought maybe we could go to the beach and surf. You did say you've never done it before and you can't come to Santa Cruz and stay a surfing virgin."

Lydia paused then nodded and smiled. "I'll be there. Capitola, right? How about seven?"

"Yeah, that's the one, and that's fine."

They didn't talk much after that, other than a few words here and there, and then Lydia left. Allison's stomach was in knots knowing that in a few hours they'd be hanging outside of the store: something they had never done before. What would it be like? Would it be different? Would something bad happen? Hanging out with Lydia could result in another feeling. Something more toxic, but Allison had experienced her fair share of straight girl crushes and they always went away. This one would probably go away as well. She didn't want to miss out on making a new friend because of something as minor as a crush.

For the rest of her shift, thinking of meeting with Lydia after work circled her mind. What was she going to say? She was probably overthinking the whole situation, and she tried to turn her brain off until she got to the beach, but even when she got off of work and went home, she agonized over which bathing suit she was going to wear. It didn't even matter because Lydia was straight, but she still couldn't help herself.

When she got there and saw Lydia, her breath caught in her throat. Her bathing suit was an orange bikini that fit her perfectly. Surprisingly, the sunglasses that she always wore were not on and instead, she wore a large white hat that shaded her face.

"I've been waiting for a half an hour. What were you doing?"

Allison blushed. "I'm sorry. I had to go home and get some things." She was not going to mention how long she took picking out a bathing suit.

"I forgive you. Well, as long as you teach me how to surf." Her voice wasn't really mad, teasing more than anything else.

Allison smiled and gripped her surf board tighter. "Yeah. Let's get started."

Lydia nodded and followed her into the water. She started with explaining the theory and then showed her the basics. Trying it out was a breeze for Lydia and she was surfing in no time. It didn't surprise Allison in the slightest. Seeing Lydia surfing and enjoying something Allison loved also made warmth spread throughout her. Lydia couldn't stop smiling as well, and she gave Allison smug looks as she tried to ride the small waves. Usually when people like Lydia did things like that, Allison was annoyed. But with Lydia, that wasn't the case. It just added to her charm.

When Lydia was done with surfing, they returned to the beach.

"I'm starving. Let's go eat somewhere."

"Sure," Allison said, despite the fact she was saving up and didn't want to spend any money at a restaurant. But how could she say no?

They decided to just get hot dogs from a vendor near the beach and sit down and watch the sun set.

Both of them didn't say anything until Allison said, "Do you ever wonder why the sun set is so pretty? Do you think it means something?"

Lydia snorted. "No. Things don't have to have meanings. They just are."

"That's what you think. Why would something exist if it didn't have meaning?"

"You're such a hippie it's almost funny." Lydia took the last bite of her dog and threw the wrapper onto the sand.

Allison shook her head. "What's so wrong with being one?" She stood to pick up Lydia's wrapper. She hated littering, especially because it fucked up the beach and the rest of the Earth by default.

"Hippies don't view the world as it is. It's all about love and getting high to run away from your problems. Things won't change with hugs and pot."

While she liked Lydia, she hated when people shited on hippies. Especially when their beliefs were lumped into one belief that everybody in the mainstream assumed they believed. Just because they lacked vision didn't make peace some unrealistic venture. It was because of people like Lydia that the United States was always at war.

"You don't know shit."

Allison regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth, though she didn't after a second. The words were harsh but true, and she couldn't get over that she had a crush on straight girl who thought like this.

Lydia held her hands up defensively. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

Allison grew quiet and bit her lip, gaze turning back to the sunset. Yes, while she disagreed with her, she didn't want to argue with someone she liked so much.

They both left not long after, the argument not mentioned again.

                                                      

Allison knew she needed to get Lydia out of her mind. Needed to stop this crush before any more damage could be done. She had her fair share of straight girl crushes and she didn't want to repeat the experience ever again. So she decided to hang out with her group, maybe take one of the many girls up on their offer to go out. They were doing their usual skateboarding at midnight routine when she got there.

Diane clapped as soon as saw her and then curtsied dramatically. "How great of her majesty to show her face on this wonderful occasion."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Are you really angry I haven't been here? I have a job now. I can't just skateboard every night with you guys."

Mandy piped up, "And you can't seem to surf with us either. But you can Ms. Preppy Bitch."

She paused. They saw her? That wasn't their usual surf spot, so she didn't even think of the possibility that they would see her. But who really fucking cared? Probably only Mandy and Diane. "It was one time. I'll come tomorrow. Now can we please skateboard and stop with the whole jealousy act?"

Mandy shrugged and went in the opposite direction, not replying to her.

She followed her lead and started skateboarding. Her mind went back to Lydia and she sighed. Hopefully someone here would help her out. If not, there was always the club across town.

Usually the spot was bathed in street lights, but today one of the lights was out. The lighting was still good enough to see the others though.

The others were talking among themselves as she skateboarded in silence, letting her mind rest and her instincts take over. Scott, one of the only men in the group, was the first to come up to her and start talking.

"So we're having a pow wow tomorrow here at eight. Can you come?"

She probably could, but she didn't really want to. She agreed anyways, having a bit of a soft spot for him. Before she could say anything, he wiped out and landed on his back. She stopped at the top and left her board there before sliding down to meet him and help him up.

"Thanks," he said, as he grabbed a hold of her hand and hefted himself up. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk? I think I'm done with skateboarding for now."

They said goodbye to the others, Mandy looking disappointed at her early departure. Allison linked her arm with Scott's.

"So what have you been up to? It feels like it's been forever since we've talked," Scott said.

It had been. She hadn't talked with this crowd in a while. Many of them were her good friends, but people like Mandy and Diane sometimes took the group too seriously and expected the others to do the same. She loved them, and since they had been her friends since she ran away from her family and came here, she wanted to keep them close. Most of them were homeless or still lived with their parents. Allison was one of the only ones that had a job and a place of her own.

"Mostly working, but I did meet a girl."

Scott waggled his eyebrows. "Is it  _that_  sort of meet?"

Allison hit his arm. "No. She's straight."

"But I know you and your addiction to straight girls. You totally like her."

"Yeah, but what's the point of liking someone that doesn't like you?"

Scott looked at the sky, eyes narrowed like he was trying to think of the answer, until he shrugged. "No one knows. Well, maybe the man in the sky."

They walked in silence to where Scott usually slept, in the back of his best friend Stiles' van. Scott was relatively new to Santa Cruz. He and Stiles came from the opposite end of the country to come to California. He never said why and Allison never asked. She'd lived in Santa Cruz long enough to know not to ask questions about that sort of thing.

"We're leaving soon."

Allison immediately stopped. "You're … leaving?" She knew the day would come, but she didn't know it would come so soon.

"Santa Cruz just isn't for us anymore."

"When?" She didn't know what else to say. While she hadn't been around lately, she still loved Scott and didn't want him to leave. That was the last thing she wanted.

"In a week. We're having a send off party next Sunday before we leave. I want you to come."

Allison nodded eagerly. "Of course! You're one of my best friends. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Scott gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry we have to leave. We'll meet again one day for sure."

But everybody said that. She nodded anyways and gave him a hug. "We'll hang out before then, definitely. You said something about a pow wow tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it'll be at the usual spot."

Before Scott left, Allison quickly said, "Anything else new?"

"Not really. Just the call of the road."

One would think that they had so much more to talk about, but she was at a loss for words. Maybe the next time she saw him, this feeling would be easier to translate into words.

"Have a good night."

"See ya."

And then they both left, and an ache started in her chest as she thought about the situation more, the possibility that she would never see him again circling in her mind. Lydia was forgotten for the moment and her plan to go to the club wiped from her thoughts. As soon as she got home to her shack on the beach, she put on something more comfortable and watched the stars and the ocean as she smoked a joint to calm her nerves.


	3. Chapter 3

Her thoughts mostly consisted of Allison nowadays. It's weird to think that she had a crush on someone like Allison. But at the same time, it didn't surprise her at all. She was great: beautiful, smart, and her personality was what drew you in and kept you coming back for more. And Lydia did keep coming back. Although because of Allison's boss, she didn't come into the store everyday. She opted to stay home sometimes instead, even if Jackson made her want to rip her hair out nowadays.

Allison made Lydia question her relationship with Jackson. Did she really have feelings for him anymore? Or was she just with him because he was there. Yeah, they had been together since she was a sophomore, they were living together, and they were going to go to the same college, but that was it and she didn't really feel much more.

"Could you fetch the painkillers for me?" he groaned from the couch at the other end of the room. The curtains were drawn and around him was his wallet and keys, as well a mess of papers, blankets.

"Did you go out again last night? Getting drunk every night isn't a good look for you."

Lydia didn't know if he'd become addicted to alcohol or whatever, but for the past few days he had been coming home late at night, then waking up without any memory of the night before with an aversion to the sun while crying about a headache. It was his own fault, really.

She got the Tylenol from the table and a glass of water, setting it beside him before leaving. Jackson didn't say anything else to her. She rolled her eyes. Of course. No goodbyes or a "have a good day" like a normal person.

Seriously, why was she still with him? As she walked to the record store, she decided she'd break up with him tomorrow after he got home from wherever he went.

Allison wasn't at the store when she got there. Only some man with two long braids going down his back and thick rimmed glasses instead of Allison.

Where was she?

"Where did the girl that works here go?"

"She was fired, man."

He replaced Allison? Really?

"Why?"

"I heard she asked for a couple of days off and he threw a fit and they had this big fight. I don't know much after that. Did you know her or something?"

Lydia didn't bother answering him, too lost in her own thoughts as she turned to leave. When did all of this happen? Just the day before she had come in and they talked. It must have been the day in between.

Not long after that she headed to the beach, hoping that Allison was there. The only places she knew Allison frequented were the record store and the beach. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know her at all. While Jackson was annoying sometimes, she knew almost everything about him and that was comforting in its own way. But what was Allison to her now? A friend? Someone she talked to occasionally at her work or on the beach? A crush that probably wouldn't come into fruition? At least with Jackson, she knew there was some type of future. He was going to get his degree in law and probably become rich, and while she didn't feel anything for him, there was always the prospect of getting everything she wanted. Of living a life full of comfort. One where she didn't have to worry about being poor.

But would she be happy? She could end up like her mother: unable to get a divorce because everyone would look down at her. And like her mother, she liked to keep up appearances. Still. She didn't want to stay with him and judging by all of the times he came home with the stench of sex on his person probably meant that he wasn't too into the relationship as well.

She'd give it a day. If she changed her mind in that time, she just wouldn't do it. But if she did, she'd do it tonight or whenever he came home. Coming home so late was almost out of character for Jackson, but it didn't surprise her and he was an adult. He could make his own decisions.

She searched the entire beach, but Allison wasn't there. Where would she be? Lydia decided to head back after that. She had no clue and didn't know the city or Allison enough to look for her some more. Plus, wasting an afternoon looking for somebody wasn't her idea of a good time.

                                                               

Jackson never came home that night. She didn't change her mind either and instead of telling him face to face, Lydia just wrote him a note and packed her stuff. It wasn't as if she had to depend on him after all. Her mother gave her money even though Jackson and his parents offered to pay for everything. Not long after writing the note, she checked into a different hotel. Despite wanting to, she didn't look anymore for Allison. Lydia stayed in the hotel for most of the day, drinking tea in the lounge and reading a book she had picked out on the way back from the beach yesterday. When she was bored of it, she went back to the beach. It was busy as ever and she got to thinking about the possibility that they would never see each other again. Even if that was the case, she could always make new friends and find new people. Though the prospect made her stomach drop.

It didn't take long for her to spot Allison when she arrived at the beach. She was surfing aggressively. Usually her expression was one of calmness, but today, her teeth were gritted and her eyes narrowed, as if she was glaring at some unknown assailant. It didn't take long for her to wipe out. She snatched her board from the water after that and stomped to the beach.

Usually Lydia would just leave someone in such a bad mood alone, but something told her to go to her.

"Hey," Lydia said, "What's wrong?"

Allison turned to her, the previous expression softened and her brows drew together. What was Allison thinking? Sometimes she wished she had telepathy instead of being able to sense death.

"Nothing. It's not important." Allison's face turned neutral and she continued going forward with Lydia at her heel.

"It's not like keeping it bottled up will help you any, so just tell me."

She stopped again. "Fine. But not now. Meet me at the Inferno tonight. I'll tell you there. Right now, I just need to be alone."

And then she left, surfboard firmly gripped in hand.

                                                           

The Inferno was a new nightclub that was also a hippie hangout, Lydia soon found out. It didn't surprise her that Allison wanted to meet her here. It was her kind of crowd after all. Unfortunately, it wasn't hers at all.

She waited in a chair, wearing clothes that were way too nice for this place and glared at any guy that tried to talk to her. She watched the door and her stomach dropped. Instead of Allison coming through, Jackson did, jaw tensed, hands curled into fists. He saw her and stomped over to her, stopping as if he wanted to hit something. And were his eyes glowing blue?

She had never seen him this mad before.

"Why are you here?" she said and crossed her legs and arms. "I thought I made it pretty clear that we're not together in the note."

"You're leaving me?"

Lydia didn't know Jackson was both dense and stupid. "Yeah, did I not just say that?"

"No, no." He grabbed his head and then when he looked up, fangs protruding from his mouth. Lydia froze.

Were they what she thought they were - fangs? As in the fangs from the old Dracula movies she saw when she was a child?

Before she could think anymore, he was on her, fangs sunk deep in her neck. She felt blood well and the same pull of death she felt when someone dying was close by surfaced. She didn't scream as usual. Lydia couldn't. She was frozen as he drank from her. With each gulp, she felt tired, heavy, and like she had nothing inside of her anymore. Before blacking out, Allison kicked Jackson away from her. Then, she knew nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Allison kicked the man off of Lydia, he fled into the crowd, his fangs hanging out, eyes frantic. He was of the supernatural. Seeing and having to deal with the supernatural reminded her of her family and when she used to hunt. She hated that. Hated that time in her life.

Allison looked down at Lydia who was as still as stone. She had puncture marks on her neck and Allison knew what that meant: Lydia was one of them now. And that meant she couldn't just pretend this didn't happen and go on her merry way. When Allison ran away, she had sworn off anything involved with the supernatural. She'd have to deal with this now. Allison couldn't run away. Lydia needed her, and from what she could tell, she had no one else.

That scared her. But she took a deep breath and carried Lydia out of there.

Where should she take her? Allison didn't know where Lydia lived, so the only option left was her shack. As she called the taxi, she examined Lydia's neck. It was swollen, but it was going down fast and growing gray.

Something about Lydia turning so fast didn't sit right with her. Back when she was with her family, it took other vampires longer to turn. This was going way too fast for it to be normal. What was happening, and why was Lydia different?

The taxi came not long after that, and they were off to her shack. When they got there, she set Lydia down on her mattress, then paced.

What was she going to do with a newly turned vampire? While she was from a hunter family and hunted for a brief time, Allison knew almost nothing about vampires. How was she going to care for Lydia when their makers were usually the ones who guided them?

She would probably have to do a lot of research. Allison hated research.

Eyes going back to Lydia, she scanned the bite and marveled at how it was almost gone. Lydia's body was healing so fast. The grayness was replaced with black veins spreading from her neck, giving it the look of an infection.

Was this normal or - ?

Before she could finish the thought, Lydia surged up, black veins suddenly protruding around her eyes as well, aiming right for Allison. Her instincts kicking in, Allison pushed Lydia backwards and jumped back. Lydia hissed before pouncing on her. Allison held her back by her shoulders, wishing she could just sink into the floor. Lydia was so close to her neck, fangs an inch away. Allison looked around the room, heart thudding in her chest.

What could she use? Would she die here today if she was too slow? She needed to take control of the situation fast.

Her lava lamps were on the table, her favorite the one closest to her. She reached for it, so close to reaching it but not quite. Her fingertips brushed against the top of the surface. She could feel Lydia's breath on her neck. So so close. She would die soon if she didn't do something.

Allison looked at Lydia, trying to gauge a weakness, something that she could exploit. She shook her head at how caged she was. If no opportunities were going to come to her, she'd have to make one.

Like in her hunter training, she would need to make the best out of the situation. She took a hand away from her hold on Lydia and used it to slam her head against the table. Lydia appeared almost dazed, face lax, looking at her as if wondering what happened. The moment Lydia was off guard, Allison grabbed the lava lamp at the ledge and hit her on the head with it as hard as she could a couple of times.

Lydia stilled and fell on the ground, blood coming from the wound on her head. Her stomach dropped almost instantly, the lamp falling from her hands not long after.

Allison had caused that. Allison  _hurt_  Lydia.

There was nothing she could do to take that back either. It was done and she wanted to throw up. But she didn't. Instead, she scrambled back and stood up. She would need chains, something to lock her up with so she didn't have to hurt Lydia like a savage - like how the Argents would deal with Lydia (though they'd kill her after they'd caused her pain).

Allison didn't want anyone catching Lydia, and they would if she left a trail of bodies around Santa Cruz. The Argents would find them, and she could only imagine what they would do. She sighed again and leaned on the wall, rubbing her temples. Despite not knowing much about vampires, she'd have to teach Lydia how to control herself somehow.

Hopefully research would help. If not, Allison was fucked.


	5. Chapter 5

Days went by in a blur. Lydia's throat hurt and she could feel so much death  **-**  the taste stayed permanently on the tip of her tongue. The urge to scream was strong, but her throat would clog up every time she tried to. Most of the day she either spent out of her mind or staring at everything in the shack, waiting for Allison to come home.

The shack was little, but homey. A couple posters of bands lined the wall and stacks of records were littered throughout the room. Her surf board and clothes were in the same area in the far left corner, organized only a bit, but not all the way. Next to the bed was a night stand with two red and pink lava lamps and more records **,**  as well as other miscellaneous things. Most of the time Lydia just watched the lava lamps, not knowing what else to do. That was until her mind slipped back into savagery.

Allison was only there sometimes. She'd talk, but Lydia couldn't hear anything other than the blood pounding in her ears. And then she'd leave for a long time and return exhausted.

Whenever Allison was around, that rabid hunger made everything fade and reality go to the back of her mind.

One day when Allison came home, she untied one of her arms so Lydia could sit up. The hunger flared and the black veins bulged on her arms, legs, and eyes **,**  if the feeling around them was anything to go by.

"I found people who can help you."

Help her? The words didn't register in her mind for a second. When they did, she nodded, not ready to trust her voice.

"They're coming soon, but you need to act normal when you walk to their van. Can you do that?"

The hunger came forward with full force **,**  and she couldn't think over the  _feed, feed, feed_.

Allison stepped back almost instantly as Lydia reached forward with as much strength as she could muster. Blood. So warm and good. So close, but so far away. If only she could get a little bit further…

Allison sighed. "I guess you can't then. We'll have to get their help with this as well."

Lydia wasn't really paying attention to anything Allison was saying. All she could think of was the constant rhythm of blood pumping in her veins.

As the other left, Lydia tried as hard as she could to use her untied arm to her advantage, but to no avail. Beyond blood and needing to feed, she couldn't think of much else. It was like a thick fog **,**  and she had the feeling she was forgetting something, but she didn't know what. Who was this woman to deny her blood? Why was she tied up? The answer was probably somewhere, but it was nowhere she could reach right now.

The woman came back with three other people. They all smelled weird and different than Allison. Her instincts told her to not drink from them. Briefly, past the fog, the question of why crossed her mind.

"You were right Argent. She really is different," the woman with the large afro and a bright orange jumpsuit said. Her lips pursed and her arms were crossed as she tapped on her elbow.

"I told you," Allison said. "Did you really think I was lying to you?"

"You never know with your kind **,** " another piped in. She was the one that smelled the worst. If Lydia could describe it, she would say something like fox and poison **,**  and the smell burned her nose. "We need to get her in the van before the sun comes up. If you guys want to bicker - fine. But do I need to remind you that newborns turn to ash in the sun?"

They both shut up instantly and came towards her.

Where were they taking her? What were they going to do to her?

"What's happening?" Lydia said as the hunger weakened and her wits came back to her. Her eyes locked on Allison and it suddenly clicked.

Her. Allison, the girl she had been crushing on. The girl that had been taking care of her.

Why did Lydia act like that towards Allison? Who were these people? Knowing it was Allison that had brought whoever these people were, her muscles relaxed slightly. Maybe they would help her?

"We're taking you somewhere you'll be safe," gently stated the third person, hands behind her back, smile warm.

Safe? She liked the sound of that. Something about the woman made her feel like everything was going to be alright even if she did have some reservations. Maybe the woman was right.

The woman untied her and guided her to the van, a hand on her back. It was a baby blue Volkswagon that was only a five minutes walk from Allison's shack. Two other people were standing near the van **.**  One of them, a blonde, was looking at the sky, hand on her hip and when the woman saw them coming, she opened the door. The other woman beside the blonde woman climbed in before the woman with the hand on her back motioned for Lydia to get in. Lydia followed and sat down as the woman took her hand from her back and another sat next to her.

They were off not long after that, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Nothing would be the same after this and it made her want to cry. But even if her eyes stung, not a tear came from them. A result from whatever she had become? If so, at least that was a plus. Crying in front of anyone was something she didn't want to do.

The woman next to her smiled and introduced everyone. Lydia tried to return the smile, but it wilted on her face not long after.


	6. Chapter 6

All that searching and research had paid off. Allison had happened upon a group of supernatural misfits whilst snooping around. They had confronted her and she had pleaded for them to help Lydia. They would, but the 'what ifs' crossed her mind. What if she didn't get help in time? What would have happened? Allison was glad she didn't have to find out.

After they arrived at the group's warehouse, Allison let out a breath. Finally. They were both here—that meant the process for getting Lydia's urges under control could commence.

Kira came up to her as B helped get Lydia out of the van. She motioned her to the back door. "We don't know how long you'll be staying, or if you were going to stay at all, but we made you a sleeping area this way."

Was she going to stay here? The question then seemed silly. Of course she had to. If not for her own sake, for Lydia's sake. While she trusted these people to help Lydia control herself, she didn't trust them all the way - or trust them to be completely alone with Lydia.

The inside of the warehouse wasn't as cold or dark as the exterior suggested. Everyone had a room separated by short moveable walls. She had only been in the warehouse once, and had only seen the front of the inside and the exterior. The outside made the warehouse look like it was abandoned and like no one had touched it for years. When she had went inside, everything seemed dark and gloomy still, without much color - or anything else - for that matter. It was surprising to see it look populated and colorful.

There were six closest one to the door was the largest, with posters of famous people and political leaders. The main color was green and orange and the design wasn't as loud as the bright colors would suggest. Each room had a bed and a dresser, and while the furniture was almost the same throughout, each room was unique. Most of the rooms were colorful, but there were two rooms that were not. One of them was almost all black, sliver, and red - a punk's room (Malia's no doubt) - and the other one was full of muted colors, mainly blue and gray, but overall more practical than decorative.

They went right towards the sixth room, which only housed a makeshift cot and a chest at the end of the bed. Kira stopped in front of the room.

"This is where you'll sleep."

Kira, while her face was almost wiped of all emotion, there was a sense of urgency, of nervousness and anxiety.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked.

Kira sighed. "Not really, no."

Allison's brow rose at the unsaid reason that probably happened to be her being here. The only ones that actually agreed for her to be here were Malia and B. Which was strange because Braeden was a vampire just as Lydia was, and one would think that even if there was a possibility of Allison betraying them, the idea of a new vampire being in trouble should have been a seller. But Braeden wasn't completely sold. Allison could understand. If she didn't know herself, the name Argent would be enough to scare her too.

"I'm sorry then, but me and Lydia need to be here."

Kira didn't respond and instead, started walking forward. Was she supposed to follow her? She did anyway. The living room held a TV, couches, and armchairs, as well as chairs around the table behind the ping pong table. The walls were covered in art and wallpaper. Allison could tell they put a lot of work into making the warehouse liveable and homey.

"This is the living room and dining room, and the bathroom is on the left if you go right passed the table."

Allison nodded and said a quick "thank you" and Kira replied with a "you're welcome." Despite how cold she was acting now, she knew that once she got to know Allison, she would warm up to her. They were going to live together until Lydia got better, after all. She might as well make friends here, and judging by how Kira acted around the others, they would probably become good friends. She was one of the most chill of the group and protective of her friends - two qualities she liked most in people.

"Since we're going to be living together for a while, I want you to know that I'm not like my family. I ran away from them as soon as I turned seventeen, if that gives you any hint on how much I'm not like them." But was she really not like her family? Some of the things she had done in the last week had her questioning that. A month ago she had been so sure of life and where she stood in the world, but now the same questions she had had when she was a teenager came whirling back.

Kira paused and searched her face, as if to detect some sort of lie. After a second, she nodded, a faint smile on her lips. "You're not lying."

But what if she was? She beat that thought down. No, not an Argent. She was just Allison now. But she had used her last name for information, and now the last name that had haunted her for all of those years was back. She wasn't just Allison anymore, and that frightened her. Being an Argent again reminded her of when her family had turned their back on the code and started a new one. They killed so many innocent people and she had helped them for a time. Everything about the name Argent made her sick.

"No, I'm not. I just want to help Lydia."

That was a hundred percent true at least. She was certain of that.

Kira wasn't stiff anymore, more relaxed than anything, though still on guard.

Kira went towards the couch that faced the TV and sat down on it. She grabbed the remote on the coffee table and turned on cartoons. It was Saturday, wasn't it?

Allison went to the couch and plopped down next to her. "Do you watch TV a lot?" she asked, mostly just trying to fill the awkwardness with idle conversation.

"Most Saturdays, but usually everyone's here." She turned her attention back to the screen and Allison followed her lead.

The cartoon that was playing was Scooby Doo. Allison knew a lot of her stoner friends loved this cartoon, but she had never seen it before. A bit into it, she knew why. They both stayed silent throughout the episode. Allison occasionally looked beside her at Kira. Kira never looked at Allison, just stared straight ahead at the TV.

Not long after the episode ended, others came - B, Malia, and Erica - and plopped down on the couch next to them.

"Where's Braeden and Lydia?" Allison asked. They turned towards her, eyebrows up like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Training, obviously. She's the only vampire around here," Erica said. All of them but Erica turned back to the TV and stayed quiet.

"Does it usually take a long time?"

Erica rolled her eyes. "Yes, it takes a while for vampires to - "

Then, without any warning, a scream went through her mind and Allison screamed with it. Her vision blurred and she fell off the couch face first. The pain in her face was no comparison to her head. She let out another scream when the screaming got louder. She balled her fists tight until she felt blood at her fingertips. The others surrounded her and Kira and B tried to help her up. Nothing after that.


	7. Chapter 7

Someone was going to die. That same feeling from before was back, but worse. Lydia couldn't scream out loud - only in her head - and she couldn't stop. Falling to her knees, the world became red and then black. She clawed at her throat.

"What's wrong?" Braeden asked. Lydia couldn't think beyond the pain, couldn't even say why she was acting so strange.

The rest of the gang burst through the door, unconscious Allison in tow, and set her down next to Lydia.

Malia was the first to speak, "What do we do?" Her voice sounded urgent and desperate. Good. Because  _someone was going to die_. They needed to help. She couldn't tell or warn them who because she had no clue.

Lydia looked back to Braeden and tried to convey what she was feeling on her face.

Braeden sighed before going to Lydia and putting her hand on Lydia's head. With an other worldly voice that almost didn't resemble her, Braeden began to chant. Nothing was happening until Lydia felt  _it_.

She could feel veins protruding from her eyes as visions bombarded her mind. The more visions, the clearer the message became.

The person who was going to die would be her. When she drank blood for the first time, she'd be permanently a member of the undead and there was no coming back.

Her voice came back with the visions and overwhelming feeling of death, but she didn't want to talk. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Lydia?" Braeden asked after her chanting.

She didn't answer her, just stared straight ahead, hands shaking.

"Are you okay?" B asked after a long moment of silence.

Malia walked forward and asked, "Am I the only one who's concerned with what the hell that was? What is she? Is she even a vampire?"

Braeden helped her up. "She's a vampire all right. Just not completely."

Malia crossed her arms. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's just as it sounds. She was a supernatural creature before she turned, and now she's a hybrid."

"Wait - that's a thing? So I can be a werecoyote and a vampire?"

Braeden snorted. "No. Only certain creatures and mixes of those creatures can become hybrids."

"So what is she?"

"A banshee."

Kira piped up not long after. "So she's dead and can sense death? How does it even work?"

"Just like it happened a few minutes ago."

After that, Braeden lead her to a bed with chains on the headboard. It was away from everything else. The only things around were the birdcage next to her bed and other miscellaneous things.

"You'll have to sleep here until you can control yourself."

A pause. And then Braeden handcuffed one hand to the bed and gave her a bag of blood with the other. Through the entire process, Lydia was silent.

Lydia decided to break her silence a few moments later. "Can I be fixed?"

Braeden gave her an almost pitying look. "I'm afraid there's no turning back now."

That made tears burn at the edge of her eyes, but she held out on crying until Braeden awkwardly patted her on the shoulder and left. This was her life now. But unlike before, she was a monster and nothing felt within control.

Who was she really now? A freak? Or still Lydia?

She closed her eyes when she drank the blood, the feeling of the liquid going down her throat heavenly.

When all of the blood was gone, so was her humanity.

Well, at least she was full.

                                                                   

"Wakey wakey."

Lydia opened her eyes to Erica in front of her face, examining her closely. Braeden was behind her, arms crossed over her chest.

"She didn't hurt herself or the bed, so that's a good thing."

Lydia huffed. "I'm right here. Don't talk about me like I'm not."

Erica rolled her eyes and then unlocked the arm that was handcuffed. Lydia rubbed her wrist as she stood up.

"Now since we know exactly what you are, training can go on as planned."

Lydia hated the idea that someone was training her. That she needed that in order to not kill other people. "Why do I go into a frenzy only sometimes?" She needed to see Allison and if she could plan around her frenzy. Even if it would accomplish nothing, Lydia still needed to see her. Allison knew her from when she was human. Something about seeing someone you had feelings for (even if she didn't want to admit the extent of her feelings) was a craving that almost transcended the hunger.

"It's random mostly. Especially if there are humans around."

So being around Allison could make her go in a frenzy? Something sank to the bottom of her stomach.

"So no Allison, right?"

Braeden gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm afraid so."

"How long will training last? When will I be in control of myself?"

"That depends on you," Braeden said. "And how easy the other side of you is to train. I'd ask around, but there aren't many vampire-banshee hybrids."

Eyes level, fists clenched, Lydia asked, "When do we get started?" She'd train and train until she'd sweat blood if she had to. Nothing got the better of Lydia Martin. Nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

When Allison woke up, her head pounded and her mouth was unbearably dry. She was on the bed, blanket strewn on the floor. Everybody but Braeden and Erica were in their beds, sleeping. There were no windows. Knowing her sleeping habits and that she fell unconscious, it was probably the middle of the night.

Allison stood up and went walking even though she knew she didn't have anywhere to go. It was better than laying on the bed, staring at the little lava lamp next to Kira's bed. She found herself going back to the living room, plopping on the couch, and turning on the TV. It was a rerun of Charlie's Angels. She had no clue why she kept watching it, but she did. Not long after that, she laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. While the rest of the warehouse didn't really look like one, with one look at the ceiling with its style of lights and wood, it became apparent.

"What are you doing?" B asked.

Allison sat up and didn't answer her. "Sit next to me."

B did and then turned her attention on the TV. "You like this show too?"

Allison just shrugged. Then a question came to her mind. "How did you meet everyone?"

B turned back towards her, eyes meeting hers. "We're all supernatural misfits," B said, as if that explained everything.

"Yeah, but how did you meet?"

B sighed. "I don't really want to tell the story."

Allison nodded. She got that. Everyone had painful pasts and they didn't know each other that well. "Can you tell me where you got your name from?"

"You really have a way of asking all the wrong questions." B sighed again, but continued on anyway. "I was born a guy. Boyd was my old name. I didn't like the 'oyd' part. So I changed it."

"Thank you," Allison said, "for sharing that with me."

B smiled. "You're welcome. I figured if you were secretly a bigot, my gang would probably do a lot worse than you could ever do."

So they were a gang? "What is your group's name?"

B paused as if confused, and then it clicked. "We don't have a name. Don't need one."

Strange. Not many gangs didn't have a name. But then again, she had never heard of a girl gang before. Looking back to how she found them, it was wonder she didn't pick up on this a long time ago. She had just thought they were a group of supernatural misfit friends. Nothing more, nothing less. How wrong she had been. Recently she had been wrong about many things.

After a moment of silence as they both turned their attention back on the TV, B said, "Since I gave you that information about me, it's only fair that you do the same."

Allison paused. What would she tell her though?

"I'm gay and a runaway, though I am of age now, so I guess that's not true anymore."

B's eyes widened. "You ran away from the Argents? How did they react?"

"Like how you would expect them to. I moved around constantly until I settled on Santa Cruz."

"I'm surprised they haven't found you. The Argents aren't exactly known for letting anything go."

"Yeah, same here." Allison paused and then said, "I don't know how long we'll be here, and I don't know anything really, but I know that I really want to be your friend. Can we do that? Can we pretend that I'm not an Argent and that you're not suspicious of me anymore? I just need someone or I'm going to explode."

Again B's eyes widened, as if everything Allison was saying was completely different than what she expected. B nodded slowly, taking in the other almost like it was the first time she really saw her.

Allison smiled and her eyes started watering. B probably thought their conversation was stupid and that she was being too sentimental over something so small, but she couldn't get herself to care. She needed this, something like this to reassure her that everything was going to be all right. While B never said that they were friends, any level of friendship and closeness from someone else was greatly appreciated right now. Allison hugged B not long after that, grip tight, tears hot and slowly rolling down her cheek onto B's shirt. B was stiff at first, arms at her side, not returning the hug. Then, she did and Allison felt better than she had the entire time she had been here.

They didn't say anything else after that, only separated after Allison had stopped crying. They didn't separate all the way, thankfully, and Allison laid her head on B's leg as she stroked her hair as they watched TV. 

                    

Days passed, then a week, and she finally felt better. That was until she remembered Scott and that the day they were leaving had passed. A sinking feeling punched her gut and she wanted to cry.

It was her last chance to see him and she blew it.

For what felt like the hundredth time that week, she felt herself crying. Before anyone could see the tears, she shuffled to her bed, not paying much attention to the others in the room playing air hockey.

All she could think of was Scott. He was the one she let down. He was her best friend whom she would never see again, and that hurt. She muffled her sobs by placing her face on a pillow.

Why was everything going so wrong for her?

"Hey, are you all right?" Kira asked.

Allison looked up to B and Kira's worried faces. While she would expect that more from B, Kira being worried about her made her pause. She couldn't speak, so she settled on nodding.

"Liar," B said. "You won't feel any better if you continue to cry alone, bottling everything up. Tell us what's wrong."

"I forgot to say goodbye." Her voice came out shaky and weak, unlike how she was used to it normally sounding. Where was strong Allison? Where was the girl who left the Argents without looking back? Who carved out a life without anyone's help? Where was she?

Not here crying. Always crying.

Kira nodded. "I understand." She sat on her bed and grabbed her hand. B grabbed the other one. "But crying isn't going to help. Braeden said you could go see Lydia. She's getting better, in case you were wondering."

Lydia? She could see Lydia now? While it had been only a week, it felt like a lifetime since they had last seen each other. The earlier sadness was put in the back of her mind and she wiped her tears.

"When can I see her? When did Braeden say this? Why have I only been told now?"

"Only earlier this morning, so calm down. And you can see her as soon as training for the day is done. Apparently she's learning faster than what Braeden expected," B said.

Good. That meant she would be able to see her more often. Would they be able to leave soon too? Her mind went back to Scott and how she would have introduced Lydia to him if she'd had the chance. While Allison and Lydia didn't really know each other that much, there was still that closeness that the time apart revealed. Whether they liked it or not, Allison and Lydia were connected in more ways than one.

She repeated in her mind what Scott said the second to last time she saw him. They would see each other again. They had to, and she had to believe that. Otherwise, the tears and that ache would come back.

"When is training going to be done?" Allison asked.

"In a couple hours."

Immediately, Allison deflated.

Kira stood up and B rolled her eyes. They both let go of her hands and her hands became cold.

B started walking towards the living area. "We've moved on to ping pong. I think defeat would be good for you."

Allison laughed. "Uh huh. Like any of you could beat me."

"Have you actually played any of us?" Kira asked. "Any of us could beat you with our eyes covered."

"You're going to say that when no one's a match for me."

They went to the ping pong table and Malia and Erica stood up.

"Did someone say competition?" Malia said.

"The human thinks she can beat us," B said.

Erica laughed. "This is going to be fun."

Allison grabbed a paddle and a ball. "Now who's ready to get their ass beaten?"

Before they had a chance to play the game, a loud siren sounded above them.

Malia sighed loudly. "Fuck. Why is it when I actually don't want to do anything, we have to do something?"

B was the first to jump into action and go towards the front of the warehouse and the others followed. What was this? Why was there an alarm? She shrugged and followed them. Allison would find out soon enough.

The sound was the loudest at the front where the two big doors were. B and Malia opened the doors as Kira and Erica readied themselves for an attack.

She expected some sort of villain to come through the door and attack them, but instead a wolfed-out man stumbled through, almost dead.

"Kevin?!" they all said at the same time and went to help him up as he fell.

"Hunters." He hacked out blood, splattering it on the floor beneath him. "They ... in the forest. Close. So close." He coughed and then wheezed, body shaking hard.

"Kira and Allison - take him to the infirmary. Erica and Malia, get suited up. We have a fight to catch."

Then they were off, and everything else happened so fast. They took the man to the infirmary, wrapping his wounds, and Kira put wolfsbane in them. When they were done, Kira jogged towards the back, where their rooms were, and pressed the wall in Braeden's big room underneath the poster of Angela Davis in five different places. The wall opened up to reveal a cage full of weapons and leather clothes.

Kira threw her an outfit. "Looks like your size. Here, put this on."

Allison examined the outfit, wondering why she gave her it. The leather was thick and sturdy, but still light at the same time. "Is this special?"

"Yes. If you get hit with anything, nothing will be able to penetrate the suit, so make sure they don't get your head."

Allison nodded then put it on. The feeling of the leather against her skin was weird, but not uncomfortable. When both of them were done getting dressed, Kira made Allison pick a weapon - she chose a bow and arrow - and then they went outside, hopeful to see the others and join them.

The thought, for some reason, didn't cross her mind that her family could be the hunters. But when she saw familiar faces, she froze as Kira went to go join the action.

Malia wasn't transformed into a coyote fully, only her eyes, nails, and teeth were out. She was slashing at her enemies, and dodging their attacks before delivering deadly ones of her own. Erica wasn't a coyote as Malia was, but instead she looked like a panther on the prowl. She taunted her enemies before ripping their throats out. B was wolfed out, eyes red, tearing anything apart with a speed and efficiency that spoke great lengths about her abilities. Allison's grip on the bow grew lax and she didn't know what to do or if she should do anything at all. Then, the smell of a familiar perfume permeated the air and Allison immediately knew who it was.

Kate.

She turned around, heart in her throat, and watched as her aunt circled her, a smile growing on her face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my niece with the very creatures that she's hunted and killed before. Is this why you ran away? To join this circus? Do you think you're less of a monster now? Because you aren't." Allison didn't say anything because Kate was right. She had hunted and killed all of those poor people. She was just as monsterish as Kate, and maybe even worse because at least Kate admitted to it. Allison was a coward.

"No, she's not," Lydia said, and Allison whipped around. Lydia was almost exactly how Allison had remembered her, only her eyes were more haunting and she wore matching leather as the rest of the group. Was she done with her training?

"Oh? How would you describe her then? An angel? Ally has kept her past a secret then. Why don't I - "

Kate wasn't able to finish as Lydia sprinted towards her and punched her in the stomach, knocking the air right out of her. Lydia then aimed for her neck with a speed and force greater than any human's, but Kate was able to dodge the attack fluidly.

"Killing me won't be so easy, baby doll." Kate pulled daggers from the holster on her belt and motioned towards her. "You'll have to try harder."

Lydia laughed and the black veins from when she was out of control protruded from around her eyes. Only this time there was no sign of her being out of control. Lydia seemed like the epitome of control. "You're right. I'll have to try harder."

A deadly dance took place between the two. The others had killed the other hunters and now were paying attention to the fight and were coming closer. Lydia huffed when Kate threw a dagger at her that almost took out her eye. Lydia took the knife out of the tree it was stuck in and ran at Kate, trying to stab her with it. She missed and Kate tripped her, leaving Lydia helpless and for the taking.

Allison couldn't let that happen. Drawing her bow, she aimed and fired before she could think about what she was doing.

Kate had a dagger poised above Lydia's back, and when the arrow landed in her throat, the knife fell from her hands and she dropped to her knees.

She did that. Allison had killed her aunt.

Contrary to how she thought she it would feel, she didn't feel like a monster, nor did she feel sad for her death. She felt the opposite. Kate was dead and Lydia was not. The feeling was light and freeing. Gone. Kate was  _gone_. Allison rushed to Lydia and took her in her arms.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" Allison said while checking the other for wounds. There were none that she could see and she sagged with relief.

"Yes, I'm fine. There's no need to worry."

When they separated, Allison looked up to everyone either smiling or having an appreciative look.

Malia was the first one to speak. "All of this ass kicking calls for a celebration."

Erica caught Malia's eye and they both smirked like they just shared some devious plan. "Let's bring out the moon."

Kira sighed. "Do you not remember what happened last time?"

"We promise only to get a little bit drunk. Come on. We just killed all of those hunters. I think a bit of supernatural alcohol is in order," Malia said.

Allison didn't even want to know what qualified alcohol as supernatural, and she certainly didn't want to try it.

"We do have that game of ping pong to finish. Allison said she could beat us. Let's show her who's boss," Erica said.

Allison laughed. They just defeated all of those hunters and they were still so serious about beating her at ping pong. She would show them and defeat them, one by one.

"You're on," Allison said, and they all went back to the warehouse.

During all of those games, she lost a lot, but managed a win from B and Lydia, though she wondered if they let her win on purpose. None of that was important. Warmth and the feeling of family and belonging stretched well into the evening. Allison could definitely get used to this.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone but Lydia, Allison, and Kira got shitfaced drunk. The others were either passed out on the couch, on the floor, or on the rare case that they made it back to a bed, on a bed. Lydia claimed a spot on the couch and watched the ceiling as thoughts of training circled her mind.

It was for such a short amount of time, but felt like an eternity. While she was not all the way trained, her control, while better, wasn't the best. Lydia still felt like she somewhat in control of her life. She didn't know what she was going to do with eternity, but at least she wasn't as lost or hopeless as before.

Was she a monster? Probably. But not as big of one as she originally thought. Allison had saved her from Kate and that meant that she liked her still, even after everything.

But still, what were Allison's thoughts? What was she thinking in terms of the future? Would they part after this? Would Lydia be part of Allison's future? They needed to talk, and since Allison didn't get drunk, she hoped she was still awake.

Luckily, she was. Allison was on her bed, staring into space, as if she was deep in thought.

Lydia waved her hand close to her face to get her attention, then motioned for Allison to follow. She led Allison to a bare and secluded part of the warehouse, close to where she slept during training.

"Did you want to talk to me?" Allison asked, leaning on a wall next to her.

"How have you been? We haven't talked in forever."

Allison nodded. "You're right. We haven't. I've been good, I guess. Everyone has really been helpful. You?"

Lydia didn't know what to do with her hands or what she should say or if telling the truth was a good idea. She did so anyway.

"I'm better now, but adjusting is always hard. I'm less of a monster now." Lydia laughed awkwardly. Why was she laughing? It wasn't funny at all.

Allison separated from the wall and embraced her. "You're not a monster at all." Her voice seemed sincere which made Lydia pause, stiff in Allison's arms, before returning the hug.

The hug made her feel lighter somehow. Allison didn't think she was a monster and that meant something. Even if that little voice inside her head told her she was. Allison's voice was bigger. That was all that mattered right now.

"Thank you," Lydia whispered.

"Don't mention it."

They separated not long after that, and a comfortable silence hung between them.

Lydia broke it after a couple seconds had passed. "What do we do after all of this?" They couldn't go back to their old lives and she didn't know if they could stay here. What other place did they have in the world?

"Keeping going forward. That's all we can do."

She was right. They just had to keep going forward.

                                                                                          

_"Just a little bit longer…" Braeden said, holding Lydia down as the smell of blood put her into a frenzy._

_"No! I can't," Lydia snarled, only a small part of her in control. The other reached out towards the blood._

_"What about Allison, hmm? Would you kill her to get her blood? Would you say the same thing you're saying to me now? 'No! I can't control myself, I give up.'"_

_Something about that sunk into her mind and she lost some of her fight. Braeden was right, of course. She couldn't give up. Lydia needed to control herself._

_It took a couple of minutes, but she was able to get herself under control and lie still. Braeden released her and studied Lydia in silence as she stood up._

_"Can I at least drink the blood?" Lydia asked after a bout of silence. "I'm starving."_

_Braeden nodded. "You did good today. I'm glad you were able to get out of a blood frenzy with the mention of someone you care for. Not many could do that so early."_

_Though recently she hadn't been feeling all that particularly proud of herself, this was one thing she was proud of. Lydia found herself doing something she hadn't done in a while: she smiled. This one was genuine and as big as her face allowed. Braeden's brow went up, but Lydia didn't make note of it. Instead, she went to the cup of blood and guzzled it down._

_The hunger settled down and she started feeling more level-headed than before. Even though the hunger was still there, she didn't feel it as much as she did before._

_Lydia set down the cup and laid down on the floor. As her eyes grew heavy, the feeling of warmth settled in her stomach. Her gaze went back to Braeden, who was sitting down._

_"We have a few hours until the sun sets, so I guess we can take a break for now."_

_While she felt close to Braeden in some ways, Lydia didn't know much about the woman. And she wanted to get to know the person who had trained and been there for her. Who listened to her when she felt no one would. Even though she was prone to self absorbtion, today just didn't feel like one of those days._

_"Tell me about yourself. How long have you been a vampire? How did you meet everyone?"_

_Though Lydia was tired, as soon as Braeden opened her mouth, she grew alert and attentive. "I'm pretty young as far as vampires go - excluding you of course."_

_That didn't answer any of her questions. It didn't surprise her honestly. Braeden was always like this. She tried to go around telling her anything about herself by saying vague things that related, but didn't answer the question._

_"But how old are you? I want to know more about you."_

_Braeden sighed. "I'm about a hundred years old. There, happy?"_

_Again, she didn't answer the other question. Lydia decided to continue pressing for answers. "Seriously. I want to know more about you. It seems like you know everything about me, but I know nothing of you."_

_Braeden sighed and rubbed her temples. "Fine. I met the others ten years ago when Kira and Malia were being hunted by hunters. B and I saved them. Erica came in a couple of years ago when B found her without a home in New York. There you go. Everything you need to know about how I met everyone."_

_Lydia smiled. "See? Was that so hard?" She liked the idea that Braeden had helped the others, just as she was helping her. Despite her tough exterior and the 'I don't like helping people without something in return,' Braeden wasn't like that at all. Even if she had teased her about repayment more times than she could count._

_Braeden didn't answer her, but got up instead and said, "Let's get out of here. You up for a game of gin rummy?"_

_Lydia nodded, then followed Braeden out of the training room. This was the part of the day she liked the most. Just them and cards. Sometimes when Braeden needed help with Lydia's training, Erica would join them until the sun set, then she'd be off to probably sleep, and they'd be back to training despite the tiredness that was always there._

_She liked it here. She liked Braeden, and sometimes she wished she could stay here forever and not face the outside world. But if Lydia was anything, she was a realist. Everyone had to face the outside world sometime. She just wished it wasn't too soon._

                                                                                   

 

The next day Lydia woke up to voices coming from the opposite end of the warehouse. The voices were muffled so she didn't hear much, but the conversation became more clear when Lydia went towards the voices. When she got there, she hid behind a wall.

"... sorry, I have to," Allison said, holding B's hand in a tight grip.

B squeezed her hand, then let go. "I understand. But know you guys always have a place here."

"Thank you. But I need to leave for now. Though you never know, we might leave with you guys next month."

Before B could say anything more, Allison gave her a hug. Lydia decided to reveal herself then. B didn't seem surprised when she did, but Allison jumped slightly.

"So we're leaving?"

Lydia didn't want to at all. At least, not right now. Not when Jackson could be out there still, or when other people could recognize her and know that she was different. But she wanted to stay with Allison more than any of her fears.

"Yeah, at least for a while."

Lydia didn't ask why. Knowing Allison, it was probably for a good reason. "When are we leaving?"

"Later today. I need to do something first."

                                                                 

The day went on and Lydia mostly watched TV with Malia, Kira, and Erica. The others were off doing whatever and didn't return until three episodes of Charlie's Angels had passed.

B climbed over the couch and made a space for herself among everyone else. "Charlie's Angels again?"

Erica flicked her hair behind her shoulders. "You're the one who got us hooked."

"That was last year - "

Malia piped in, "Not to mention you still like to watch it, so you have no room to talk."

B laughed. "You got me there. But still, isn't there something else on? I'm Charlie's Angel-ed out."

They changed it to Sanford and Sons at the request of Braeden, who joined them along with Allison. As Braeden somehow made herself fit on the couch with the rest of them, Allison stood there awkwardly, as if not knowing what to do. Lydia smiled and motioned for her to sit by her. Even though there was no room, there was always her lap. They were friends, right? Even though she wanted them to be so much more, for right now they were just friends.

Allison smiled, but sat down on the floor, leaning against Lydia's leg. Her leg grew instantly warm, and she smiled at the feeling as she turned her head to watch TV.

They watched an episode, then Allison got up. "Are you ready?"

Not really. Lydia was so comfortable too, but she got up anyways. "Yeah."

Then they left. She had thought that it would have been a bigger thing than it was, but it wasn't. They said goodbye and then Kira drove them to Allison's shack before also saying goodbye and leaving.

They walked to the shack silently. Something built up in Lydia's chest with each step. The safety of the warehouse was comforting and now that they were out of that comfort, everything seemed to be bursting from the seams. How long could she hide her feelings for Allison? Would they skate around each other now that they were alone? Lydia didn't want that. She wanted to just tell her everything. But for the time being, while they walked in silence to the shack, she'd stay quiet. When they got there, she'd confess everything. Hopefully Allison would take everything well. If not, at least she would've told her that and wouldn't live with 'what ifs' always on her mind.

When they got there, Lydia sat on her mattress, legs crossed, hands gripping her ankles. Allison paused, eyebrows up. "What's wrong?"

Lydia leaned forward. "If I don't say this now, I never will." She took a deep breath. "I like you. A lot actually, and I understand if you don't like me in that way, but I need to tell you that because even if you don't like me, I need to move on. And - "

Before she could say anything more, Allison hugged Lydia and then kissed her. It was soft and chaste, until Lydia grabbed the back of her head to go deeper. They separated not long after that, pausing, eyes meeting. Lydia's hand fell and landed by Allison's, so close to touching.

Allison's lips were bright red, eyes glazed and searching.

"So I'm guessing you like me too," Lydia said.

Allison laughed. "Yeah, I do. I was actually going to tell you later today, but I guess you beat me to it."

"How long have you liked me?"

Allison smiled softly. "Since the beginning, really."

Lydia returned the smile. "Same."

And then their lips connected again. This time it was slower and sweet. Allison lead her to the bed and climbed on top of her.

"You want to do this right? This isn't too fast is it?"

Lydia shook her head. While it would probably be for anyone else, doing this now felt right and she wouldn't have it any other way. "This is perfect."

Allison took off both of their shirts and bras and connected their lips again. This time when she disconnected their lips, Allison moved to Lydia's neck. Her kisses were soft, but firm and she peppered them along her neck then moved to her collarbone, chest and then stopped at her breasts. She ran her fingers down her sides, breath warm on her skin.

Wetness pooled down below and Lydia wanted Allison's all. The more everything that happened between them circled in her mind, the more right this became. They needed this. But more than anything, Lydia needed something to ground her. Pleasure meant that she could still feel - that she wasn't dead.

Allison took a nipple in her mouth, sucking and nibbling, making Lydia buck up. As Allison looked up, their eyes connected, and then she moved downward, never losing eye contact. With baited breath, Lydia watched as Allison slid her jeans off her legs slowly. Her panties came off after that, exposing her to the cool air. Allison took off the rest of her own clothes, smirking at Lydia.

She went back down, mouth at her cunt before Lydia could process the action. The first lick had Lydia bucking, a whine at the tip of her tongue. Allison started off almost unsure, her licking holding no rhythm, but as soon as Lydia groaned, she went deeper and at a brutal pace.

"Allison," Lydia whispered breathily, as she clutched Allison's shoulders tighter. She was close now. So close.

Allison focused on her clit not long after that. With a few flicks of her tongue, Lydia came with a cry, gripping the other's shoulders even tighter. Allison laid down beside her and took her in her arms.

Lydia chuckled, a bit out of breath. "Don't be boring. We're not done. You still haven't come."

With a flick of her hair, she separated herself from Allison's embrace and slotted herself in between her legs. She wanted to make her come just as hard. Lydia slipped one finger in, then two.

Lydia found her clit quickly. Allison gasped and leaned into her fingers, trying to go deeper.

"You need more of me in you, don't you?"

"Yes! Please."

Lydia slipped in two other fingers, but set the pace slower. Lydia couldn't take her eyes off of Allison. Her cheeks were dusted faintly pink, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. What would she look when she came, Lydia wondered. Just as good as this? She picked up the pace and Allison grabbed the sheets in a tight grip, her face scrunched up more and more until she came, mouth open wide in a silent scream.

"You're beautiful, you know that, right?" Lydia said, taking Allison in her arms.

"Hmm, you really think so?"

"Of course." She grabbed Allison's hand and threaded her fingers with hers. The hunger for blood surged up within her, but she bit down on her tongue instead. Lydia couldn't betray Allison's trust like that. Seconds passed and the hunger only got stronger. Maybe if she just asked?

"Can I drink from you?"

Allison froze, body stiff and something in Lydia's stomach dropped. Did she fuck up?

"Why?"

"I'm hungry."

Allison relaxed. "Yeah, okay. Just don't take all of it."

Lydia sighed in relief. "I won't." She propped herself up on her elbow and traced the veins in Allison's neck. "Thank you." Warmth traveled through her as she looked at Allison with affection. This was the girl who had done so much for her, who had been with her from the first time she had turned. The more she thought about it, the more Lydia knew she was the one.

"It's no problem."

She sunk her teeth in Allison's neck slowly, trying to make it less painful. Allison didn't say anything as she took what she needed and separated.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked, then licked the wound and watched as it closed.

"Yeah, it was just a … weird feeling."

They didn't say much after that, both falling asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

                                                                                                

Lydia woke up warm, a smile playing on her lips. They had sex last night. Good sex, might she add, and it had been with someone she thought that she didn't have a chance with not even a couple of days ago. Lydia reached out for warmth, but when she didn't feel anything, she shot up.

Where was Allison?

The room was dark and it took a second for her vision to focus her eyes. Their clothes were haphazardly thrown on the floor and the lava lamps were off for some reason. The door was cracked slightly and Lydia put on her skirt and shirt and went outside.

The sun was coming up and the wind whipped Lydia's hair around. It didn't take long for her to spot Allison. She was on a surfboard a ways into the ocean, smoking a cigarette - or as she got closer, the smell didn't smell like tobacco, so it was probably marijuana - wearing nothing.

"You're not afraid someone's going to see you?" Lydia asked.

Allison turned around then shook her head and took another puff. "Nope. And if they do, fuck em. It's not like they haven't seen a woman's body before."

"You would be surprised."

Allison shrugged then motioned for Lydia to join her on the board. "Come sit with me."

This whole situation seemed so surreal. Was this really happening or is she imagining everything? This felt too perfect to be real. But it felt real enough and Lydia wasn't one to pinch herself. So Lydia swam to her board and hopped on with Allison's help.

"Thank you," Lydia said.

Allison took Lydia's hand and squeezed slightly. "For what?"

"Being here. For helping me when you could have just left."

"Then I should be thanking you too. I have always been in the world of the supernatural, I just thought I could leave and hide from what I was."

"Still. You're still human and I'm not. It would have been easy for you to leave and never come back."

Allison didn't reply, just squeezed her hand again. The sun came up not long after, Lydia's mind calm, only focused on the warmth next to her. They kissed not long after that and as minutes went by, it became more apparent that she belonged here. There was no other place that she'd rather be. Right here, right next to Allison.

                                                    


	10. Chapter 10

Lydia put her hands on her hips. "You're being slow."

Allison reached over Lydia's shoulder to grab a bottle on her dresser. "I'm sorry if I wanted to take my time. This is the last time we'll be in Santa Cruz for a while."

Lydia snorted. "So you're going to miss this little shack?"

"What can I say? I'm attached." Allison had had this shack since she had come to Santa Cruz, unable to afford anything else. One of her skateboarding friends let her have it after she moved into her boyfriend's house. This place had seen her through a lot of hard times and it was hard to let go. It was the same way for Santa Cruz. While she had some bad times, this was where she found herself after running away - the place where she met so many people and where she learned to surf.

Nothing but furniture and a few other things were left. If she really wanted to leave, she would have been done packing twenty minutes ago, but she was dragging her feet. After her eyes swept over the floor, the one record they could both agree on - Manfred Mann - caught her eye. It was thrown on the ground, away from her other records. "Remember when we found this?"

Lydia smirked. "Yeah, but it took us forever to agree on anything."

"Let's listen to it one more time before we leave." Okay, yeah, maybe she was trying to stall for time, but she wanted to stay here for as long as she could.

Lydia saw through it quickly and gave her a look. "We're supposed to be there in twenty minutes and we still need to call a taxi."

Instead of packing, she went to Lydia and put her hands on her shoulders, smoothing them down. "Relax. I'm sure this grand adventure can wait a few more minutes. I still have some weed if you want to roll one while we listen to the record."

Lydia rolled her eyes and smiled as she pecked Allison on the lips. "You're such a hippie."

Allison laughed. "And you're such a prep, but I like you anyways."

"Good. Not liking me when we're about to be in this van for so long together would suck."

While she had been in vans for a long time before, never for this long. Going to the other end of the country would take forever, but at least she liked everyone. Not to mention Lydia would be there every step of the way.

Allison hurried to gather all of the other stuff around the shed and put it in her suitcase, the record included. "I'm done now, so stop your bitching. We don't have to listen to it," Allison said, then came back to Lydia and pressed her finger to the tip of her nose. Lydia batted her hand away. While she was leaving a vast majority of her records and record player, she wanted to take that record at least. Hopefully the others were bringing their record player so that they could listen to it during their trip.

Lydia called the taxi service and they gathered their stuff and headed out. The taxi came not long after that. It was a short ride to the warehouse, and Allison wished it would have been longer.

When they arrived, the others were loading the van, though they didn't have a lot of stuff with them. Just a couple of bags each.

Erica was the first one to notice them. "Hey. You guys ready?"

Lydia walked passed Allison and held up one of her bags. "Of course we're ready."

Erica rolled her eyes. "You know I didn't mean it like that, but whatever."

While Lydia and Erica weren't great friends, this was a ton better than how they used to react to each other when Allison and Lydia started coming back to the warehouse. She suspected they both just liked to give each other a hard time, but deep down inside, they liked each other.

Braeden unloaded one of the last bags they had into the back. "We can leave whenever we're done loading the back."

"How did you get everything back there?" Allison asked.

Braeden chuckled. "We didn't actually pack everything. We'll be back afterall."

Allison nodded and everyone got into the van. B smiled as Allison sat next to her and Allison returned it. Warmth and an ache settled in her chest. This chapter of her life was over, but this new one, was looking great so far. Lydia climbed in next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Buckle up, kiddos. We've got a long ride," Braeden said from the driver's seat. Kira was in the passenger seat reading, Malia started sharpening her wolf nails, and Erica sat with her arms crossed, eyes to the front.

"Just get going already!" Erica said, and then Braeden floored it out of there.

Allison squeezed Lydia's hand and looked out the window. Trees were going by faster than she thought they would be when she imagined their departure. She couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.


End file.
